


Do As You're Told

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parents should supervise what their children watch on television. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do As You're Told

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "television" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100.

Mara Turtletaub, age five, drowned her younger brother because Big Bird told her to. A week later, little Jimmy Whitman fatally shot his parents with his father’s service revolver. G.I. Joe opened the lockbox for him. It was another ten days before Heather McNeill, all of seven years old, gave her teenage sister a lethal smoothie spiked with Drain-O. Heather claimed it was all Miss. Piggy’s idea. Only a few days after that, six-year-old Dean Winchester helped his father trap the creature responsible for the deaths. He knew better than to suffocate his little brother. No matter what He-Man said.


End file.
